The invention concerns a procedure and a device for determination of the correlation between an unbalance in at least one correction plane of a rotor and a measurement signal generated thereby on at least one support, particularly of a balancing machine.
For balancing of a rotor, the correlation must be known between the unbalance in the correction planes of the rotor and the measurement signals generated by this unbalance at the supports. Hitherto, this correlation, for example, has been established in that first, the vibrations of the unbalanced rotor have been measured on the bearings at the balancing speed. Thereafter, the rotor is stopped, a test unbalance of defined magnitude is applied in first correction plane, and the vibrations are again measured at the bearings of the rotor. From the magnitude of the test unbalance and the resulting change in the vibration at the bearings, the unbalance in the first correction plane can be determined. This procedure is then repeated for the second and all additional correction planes. This procedure is time-consuming and costly, since a new test run must be completed for each correction plane.